The Fox's Wedding
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: AiGin. Heirverse. Collaborative with Salazar Marvolo. Aizen surprises Gin with a perfect night out, a night spent with no-one but each other. He knows that they've always been two halves of a whole, the Moonfox and the Chessmaster, but what happens on that magical night only reaffirms that fact for the both of them. Fluff and smut. Notes inside.


_Business: We do not own bleach. We do not own PoTO. We also do not own Doctor Who, though we wish we owned a TARDIS. TDW owns all things Heirverse though, including Cherry and Erik the pastor. Sal just got to play :)_

a/n from Wolfie: **_surprise_** , BITCHES! Have some fluffballs with a side of lemonade! This is a joint effort with myself and Salazar Marvolo.

This was SO much fun, and I'm so happy I got to work with Sal on this one. She is a gem and was lovely to work with. This is a scene that gets crossreferenced everywhere, so it's so nice to finally have it written out in full. Thank you so much Sal for helping build this very important scene :) I hope people enjoy and that the fluffy sappyshippy warms some bones this winter.

PLEASE get comfortable to read. Get a drink. Smokes ready if you smoke em. It is 10k words long. 10015, to be exact :)

A/N from Sal: Yes: SURPRISE, bet ya didn't expect that, did ya? Anyway, I'm very happy to have finally found the time to collaborate with TheDrunkenWerewolf on something. Thank you so much for letting me play around with/ in your Universe. I had tons of fun and hope everybody will enjoy this fic.

EDIT because Wolfie's an idiot- Notes: Late Game era. Sappy, fluffy, tooth rotting goodness. NSFW stuff near the end. Flower language. Story cross-references particularly Lie if you like subtext [and pain]. Authors being complete Doctor Who and Phantom trash. And spoilers in the fic title. Enjoy.

* * *

 **The Fox's Wedding**

Without you I am nothing... I am empty. You give me being. I look into your mind and see life, energy, excitement. I want them. I want you. Your thoughts should be my thoughts. Your feelings, my feelings.

\- Marriner, Enlightenment. (Doctor Who)

 _Date/Location: [March 14th, Seireitei, gotei 13, 5th division office...]_

It had been a slow but easy day, and Gin was walking towards his lover's Division, Cherry chasing a few birds as she jumped ahead, yipping playfully. He'd been waiting to walk home together, as his lover had stayed back late that day. Arriving at his Division, Gin leaned himself against the doorframe and watched him work, saw the concern in his face. He wondered idly about what was causing it. But he thought better of it, and instead smiled at his partner, and called his name, "Sousuke!"

Aizen looked up and saw him, and then Gin got to watch as his face broke into a smile so wide he'd have thought he'd been away forever as opposed to just a day. Gin returned the bright smile. But Aizen being Aizen, he checked himself, and his smile became a grin. And Gin being Gin, he pretended not to notice.

"Ah, Gin, I've been waiting for you to come by. How was the mission?"

"Boring as usual."

Aizen chuckled "I'll bet." he said, not wanting to let on that said mission was merely a distraction tactic to get Gin out of the way to plan something special. He grinned as he threw the suggestion at Gin.

"Dress nice today, Gin." he said. "I'm taking you somewhere formal."

Now that intrigued Gin. Aizen really was full of surprises. "Where?"

"In the human world." Sousuke said simply.

Gin digested this, and suddenly paled. He hadn't been to the human world in absolutely ages! Who knew if his human clothing would even be in date, let alone fashionable... no, he couldn't go, he'd show Sousuke up something terrible... he needed time to shop, time to plan, time to make himself presentable...

"What, now?"

"Yes," Sousuke smiled. "Unless you had other plans..."

Gin swallowed.

"But I don't have any clothes that'll fit in..." Gin protested. Because he really didn't. And he didn't have time to go shopping either if they were going tonight. But apparently Sousuke had already thought of that. Just like he thought of everything.

"Check the bag on my desk." he grinned, "They should fit."

Gin eyed him suspiciously as the older man beamed at him. He stepped over to the desk and lifted the bag curiously. Peeking inside. He looked up to see Sousuke's smile broaden, and with a sigh and a shake of his head he turned to do as he had been instructed. Gin turned to look at his lover.

"You sure they'll fit?" he asked, a little skeptical.

Sousuke smirked. "I've been wrapping my arms around that gorgeous body of yours long enough to know what size you are, my dear Gin." he said. And Gin turned and escaped into one of the adjoining rooms in order to change. Face burning while Sousuke's chuckle followed him.

. . .

Once he was dressed, Gin looked in the full-length mirror in front of him, and had to admit, his lover did have excellent taste. He wore a tailored grey suit with a light blue shirt. Smart yet casual. Gin could only gape at his reflection. He barely recognized himself. He was just thinking that he didn't look half bad when he heard Aizen's smooth voice behind him.

"Are you ready to go?"

Gin turned to see him, elegance in motion in a black suit and white shirt, tailored to fit, of course, because it was Aizen-fucking-Sousuke and he was a man of class. And for the first time in several years Gin's breath stopped at the sight of him. And his brain decided to stop functioning while the moths in his belly flew into a frenzy at the sight of him.

. . .

Unknown to Gin, his lover had quite similar troubles. Sousuke could only stand and stare for a few seconds at the view Gin presented him with. The suit was hugging his chest and waist nicely, accenting his unusual hair color and creating a nice contrast to his piercing red eyes.

 _'My, my. He sure can clean up nicely._ _ **Do**_ _take care that you don't walk into a lamppost while in the world of the living. I can imagine it might put a damper on things.'_ He could hear Kyouka's smug voice in the back of his head. _'...again'._

 _'Shut up.'_ He thought back automatically, still too mesmerized by Gin to put any heat into his words.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Gin gasped. Aizen just laughed. It seemed the feeling was mutual.

. . .

Gin could feel his cheeks heating up. He hadn't meant that to come out of his mouth.

 _'Got you all flustered again, has he?'_ Shinsou teased.

 _'Fuck off'._ Gin hissed to his Zanpaktou. Shinsou's answering laugh was not the reaction he had been hoping to receive. He simply chose to ignore his Zanpakuto for the moment, concentrating instead on the view that was presenting itself in front of him.

"I could say the same about you," Aizen answered, taking his hand and raising it to his lips to kiss the back of it. Gin blush deepened, crawling down the expanse of this neck. Shinsou snickered.

"So, are you ready to go?" Sousuke asked again, gentler this time. And Gin swallowed, trying to find his voice. Gods, since when had he travelled back in time several decades? Was he secretly a Time Lord?

"Yes," Gin managed to breathe out, and Gin took his beautiful lover's outstretched hand, skin tingling at the brush of skin against skin and a rush of warmth surging through his chest at the simple contact. Gin's smile was shy, but Sousuke said nothing more, as then the two of them set off for the human world. Hand in hand.

…

"So, where we goin'?" Gin asked him, for the billionth time, as they walked along a busy city street in the human world. People rushing from one place to another, going about their days, some happy, some sad, some indifferent. While Sousuke walked beside him, a spring in his step and a big smile on his face. A few people stopped to look after the pair of them, some women whispering to each other as Sousuke walked past them, his happiness spreading like an infection to the people around him.

"Wait and see." Sousuke smiled. Clearly unwilling to give anything away.

"Aw, you're no fun," Gin whined.

"Oh trust me, Gin, by the end of tonight you'll learn that I am tons of fun." Sousuke simply said, smile never wavering as he looked over at Gin.

"I'mma hold ya ta that." Gin warned him, though there was no real sternness or warning behind it.

"I'm sure you will." Sousuke chuckled. "Now, shall we have some afternoon tea?"

. . .

They stopped at a little cafe and ordered tea. While Gin stuffed his face with the cafe's cake selection, insisting on trying everything. The café was filled with soft chatter, the noise of people going about their day flowing in through the large open windows flooding the room with light. They were seated directly at the front right window, two plush armchairs surrounding a round wooden table that was stemming the weight of the several plates Gin had already managed to go through.

Sousuke smiled affectionately. His Gin certainly was a glutton for sweet things.

"Wahth?" Gin mumbled, with a mouthful of cake. Having caught onto the fact Sousuke had been staring at him. Smiling like an idiot.

"Nothing," Sousuke smiled softly. "Finish your cake."

"Don't you wanna piece?" Gin asked.

"No, but I'll try some of yours." Sousuke answered, enjoying the way Gin's smile broadened and his face lit up as he tore off a bit of the chocolate cake on his plate. It was positively adorable.

"Here," Gin said, reaching over the table to feed him a bit of the cake. "S'good, ne?"

"Very good." Sousuke answered, after chewing and swallowing. "But not half as good as you." he added, flirting shamelessly.

Gin laughed shyly. "Oh, come off it," he said, blushing that lovely shade of pink he liked. And if he could freeze time, choose one moment to capture forever and live in, this would be it.

. . .

They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Talking, laughing. Enjoying each other's company. Watching the people around them, young and old. Their laughter and chatter like background music to their own flowing conversations. Gin looked about them and smiled. The spring flowers were already blooming.

Daffodils. Tulips. In their language: new beginnings and declarations of love respectively. A lovely place, covered in declarations of love. Gin knew that he would think back to this very moment in the future. Back to them, to the flowers, to the sweetened tea and cake, to their laughter and smiles. He would think back to it. Be it a week or a decade from now. Unbidden his hand reached over the table to hold onto his lover.

"So where are we going, again?" Gin pried again, smiling hopefully.

"You'll see." Sousuke answered, giving his hand a squeeze and smiling at him, the smell of Daffodils and Tulips surrounding them.

. . .

It had become late. The streets were covered in darkness, only the damp light being cast by the lampposts and the moon left to guide them down the deserted streets. Few people were still out, most of them walking with quick steps, rushing to their homes and loved ones. It had been a good day. Potentially the best day of Sousuke's life. Then again almost any day spent with Gin had been the best of his life. He felt happy. A bubbly and bright feeling that seemed to spread from his chest all the way to his toes, into his fingertips and straight to his head.

And he just felt, well... happy.

Holding Gin's hand in his, sitting in a small cafe drinking tea, talking and laughing, having dinner, watching the show, walking in the nighttime air, with Gins hand glued to his... all of it had been perfect.

Even Kyouka had shut her trap and let him enjoy a day without her constant nagging.

Their destination grew closer as larger flocks of people in elegant clothing could be spotted making their way into the same direction. It was at that moment that Gin smiled at him, and Sousuke couldn't help but admire the way he looked once again. Beautiful in the moonlight, grinning like the Cheshire cat, silver hair and pale skin a lovely contrast in the darkness surrounding them. His lean form flattered with the clothes Sousuke had picked out for him.

Looking absolutely perfect, without even trying.

He could only imagine what he would look like with the most blinding smile on his face once they got inside the theatre. He just hoped Gin liked his surprise. It had taken a lot of charming and smooth talking the box office rep to get those tickets...

But first, dinner. He passed the crowds of people and pulled Gin along as they walked a little away from the big opera house. The restaurant he had picked was situated almost directly next to it, known for its excellent food and view of the historical building turned theatre.

. . .

Dinner was, of course, excellent. The restaurant, the food, the company... everything. They had chatted away, both of their faces illuminated by the candlelight.

"If this was yer surprise." Gin told him, sipping at his glass of wine. "Consider me surprised. This place is amazing."

"Hmm. This has been part of it, I admit. But you have to be patient for a little while longer." Sousuke responded, smiling at him as he watched the way the small candle managed to give Gins hair an almost golden hue, even though it was of silver color.

"Have I ever been patient?" Gin asked him, setting down his glass.

Sousuke's smile stretched. "Just a little while." He said, gently reaching out to tuck a strand of stray silver hair behind his ear. Mesmerized he watched as color instantly spread over Gins cheeks. He chuckled a little, pulling his hand back almost regretfully.

"We have about half an hour." Sousuke said, checking his watch. "Enough time for you to finish your wine. And then I promise you'll get your surprise."

Gin toasted his glass at him and downed it in one go. Aizen couldn't help the bout of laughter escaping him.

"Just because you drink faster doesn't mean the half hour will pass faster." He said, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his grin.

Gin pouted back at him. "Worth a try." He mumbled.

Sousuke chuckled. "You aren't a Time Lord, you know."

"Wish I was," Gin pouted. "I wanna Tardis..."

Sousuke just laughed again. "Let's just enjoy being together."

. . .

Dinner came and went, the time ticking by faster than Gin had anticipated as he told Sousuke with a giggle. Maybe he was a Time lord after all.

They finally got up and left, the half hour having been filled by relentless teasing and giggles. Aizen tugged Gin along as they walked toward the big opera house at the end of the street. People had already gathered outside, some of them smoking, others chatting. They passed them all. Gins eyes had grown by the second as they had marched up to the theater. A smile spilling over his lips. By the time they had reached the ticket counter he was all but bouncing up and down. Sousuke didn't even try to hide his grin at his lover's exuberant reaction.

He pulled out two tickets from the depths of his tuxedo and passed them to the cashier. With a nod they were pointed to their seats. And of course, they were seated in a box, the view down onto the stage was perfect. They sat down, Gin was giving Sousuke's hand a gentle squeeze. Sousuke who had been busy watching the stage and the rows beneath them slowly filling with people turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. Gin leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, Cheshire cat grin growing as he leaned back and watched Sousuke blush while covering his embarrassment with a cough.

. . .

Gin could simply not believe this. Sousuke really had exceeded all of his expectations. A date together, tea and cake, dinner... and now this. His favourite musical of all time; the Phantom of the Opera.

He had no words for this. No intelligible words that wouldn't be just mindless gushing, anyway. He hoped the kiss would be adequate enough an expression. Judging from the blush still crawling over Sousuke's face all the way down to his neck and vanishing into the collar of his shirt, it had done its job. Gin was hard pressed not to just lean over and pull his lover into a real kiss this time; public spaces and people that may be watching them be damned.

Maybe later. There was plenty of time.

"Is it gonna start soon?" Gin asked, full of childlike wonder and excitement. Gazing in awe at the scene before them. All the people, all the lights. And soaking up the atmosphere like a sponge.

"Soon."

"But when is 'soon'?" Gin pressed. "I can't wait!"

"Soon, Gin."

Gin leaned over the railing of their box and peered down at the stage, the covered chandelier, ready to light up and ascend when the time was right. A grin wormed its way onto his way, he couldn't sit still either, hopping up and down in his seat excitedly or leaning far over the railing once again to watch the people below finding and filling their seats.

"Will you sit _down?_ You'll fall over the edge." Sousuke said gently, though there was an edge of concern – dare he say panic – in there as he placed a hand around Gin's shoulders to settle him back in his seat.

"I'm jus' tryin'a _see_." Gin answered.

"There won't be much to see until it starts, just be patient."

The lights went down just as he'd spoken, when Gin was just opening his mouth to answer that, and so Gin sat down again, waiting for the show to begin. His excitement showing through the way his fingers dug into the sides of his chair and his foot kept tapping the floor nervously.

. . .

The musical started, and he had to admit he got chills when the chandelier ascended to the loud organ accompaniment.

Gin's hand remained within his the entire time. Only ever being let go by Gin to laugh and point at Carlotta the toad. Or to hold onto the railing in complete rapture as the Phantom came to take Christine away, the power of the actor's voices making the ground rumble. The last loud 'Sing for me!', caused Gin to lean even further towards the edge, causing Sousuke to cautiously put an arm around his shoulders in fear he'd actually manage to fall off. The rest of the play was spent by them, watching the scenes unfold, mesmerized by the music and actors, the orchestra beneath accentuating every moment. Every gesture. Every line.

And then, at the end of the play, when the Phantom professed his love for Christine when she returned with the ring...

 _'Christine, I love you...'_

He'd looked across to the seat beside him, to find tears rolling down his darling's cheeks, and soft sobs and sniffs escaping him. Sousuke sighed softly, reached into his pocket, and quietly passed Gin his monogrammed handkerchief.

Gin took it and blew his nose with it. And Sousuke shook his head, affectionately.

'You know you're never going to get that back.' Kyouka said quietly.

'I know.' he told her. And gave Gin's hand another gentle squeeze.

. . .

After they'd left the theatre, Gin was full of excited talk about the show, and Aizen just listened with keen interest. Just happy his darling was happy. Adoring the way in which Gins face was flushed with excitement, the way his eyes were lighting up as he spoke about the scenes he had enjoyed most. Like a pair of shining ruby's and just as precious they peered at him from beneath silver hair that was as soft as silk.

"Yes, I know," Sousuke smiled affectionately. "You were most invested. You even cried like a child at the ending..."

Gin just playfully swatted him. "You shu'up it was beautiful, and emotional and I'm no' made a stone!"

Sousuke chuckled. "You know I'm just teasing, right?"

Gin scowled.

"Oh now that's not good," Sousuke teased further, a little tipsy from the wine, "You should smile. People get sad when the clouds cover the moon like that."

Gin kept scowling. "Psh, I dunno where ya got this from... first I'm a fox, then the moon... can ya make up ya mind? Which am I? I don't-"

Sousuke cut him off however, yanking Gin close to him to crush their lips together for a tantalizing kiss. Enjoying the way Gin completely surrendered to him and sank into his arms. Gin still tasted of the wine he'd drank earlier and something inherently Gin that was simply quite addictive and always made him want more.

"It's quite simple, Gin. You're a Moonfox." He smirked, when he pulled away, leaving Gin very breathless.

"Yer hopeless," Gin laughed.

"Just hopelessly in love with you." He smiled back.

The answer he got was another blush and squeeze of his hand, no words needed. Gin would never change. He'd always stay his fox. His love. His moon and stars and heaven. The reason for him to open his eyes in the morning and feel nothing but happiness and contentment. Their fingers interlocked, making it impossible to tell where one of their hands began and the other ended. Like two halves to a whole.

There is a story about humans having four arms and four legs, and a single head made of two faces. And the humans had great strength at the time. Strength great enough to conquer gods. The gods, fearful of what the humans might do, wanted to strike them with lightning like they had done with the titans. But by doing so they would lose the tributes given to them by the humans. So, Zeus spoke and decided to split each one of them in half as punishment for humanity's pride. These humans now would forever long for their other half, the other half of their soul. It is said that if they find each other there is an unspoken understanding between one another. They would feel unified and would lie with each other in unity and would know no greater joy.

And maybe, just maybe, Gin was his other half. The one piece that had kept his soul locked in misery. The other half he had been longing for his entire life – without ever knowing what it w

as that he was yearning for.

Sousuke smiled softly looking at Gin, a lovely moon, a star, a sun in the darkness of the night. With a gentle tug he pulled him closer, his hand reaching out to cup his cheek as he kissed him once again. Their lips molding together. Like two pieces of a whole. The bubbly feeling in his chest rose once again, magnified by his heartbeat as it was drumming in his ears. And there was no voice, no hellish thoughts. No promises to himself.

No lies.

Only Gin. And him. And this kiss.

He was drunk. On the taste of wine on their tongues and the cold breeze brushing against their skin. On the feeling of drizzling rain on his hair. On the warmth that spread through his entire body. On love. On Gin.

They pulled apart, Gin ducking his head as he hid a giggle behind his hand. And they continued along the street, tugging at each other's hands. They were walking through darkness, only the moon and the stars and the damp streetlights above. They talked about nothing and everything, bouts of silence filled with just as much conversation as idle chatter. Because they were united. With words or without.

They were just along the street, a long alleyway lined with trees to their right side as Gin froze on the spot. Sousuke turned towards him, one eyebrow rose in question. Gin was beaming at him. Sousuke looked up. There was a chapel behind him. Small, almost added to the scenery like an afterthought, a line of rose bushes on the one side accentuated by a bout of Daffodils and Tulips on the other. Sousuke couldn't help but smile at the irony. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Gins next words.

"Sousuke, let's get married!"

. . .

Aizen opened his mouth, but no words came out, his vocal cords all but escaping him. To Gin it looked like he was trying to work out what to say. Whether to reject him or not. Because, come on. Aizen Sousuke, notorious playboy, chess player extraordinaire, settling down and getting married? Don't be ridiculous. Aizen Sousuke could do a lot better than him. Could have anybody he wanted at the snap of his fingers. But Gin had seen the chapel, had seen the flowers, and tonight had just been so magical... that the words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Gin, that's..." Sousuke managed to get out. "That's... I..."

Gin's smile collapsed in on itself. Of course, Sousuke would hesitate. This was a man who Gin had to practically force to say, 'I love you'. And that had taken decades. And Gin had sprung the suggestion on him with no warning at all, and now the poor man was floundering about for a polite way to reject him...

Because if Sousuke loved him the way he said he did, there wouldn't be any hesitation.

Gin was just about to retract his suggestion, laugh it off and blame the wine, blow it off as a stupid idea. A whim. A daydream.

But to his surprise his lover just said, with a soft smile, "Yes, let's get married then."

Gin felt faint, dizzy with happiness. He almost didn't believe his ears, could have sworn it must have been a dream or a hallucination had he not seen his lover's lips move at the same time as the words had reached his ears. His heart drummed in his chest, happiness coating his insides like hot chocolate on a cold winter day. His thoughts were filled with Sousuke. Of their future. Of their home.

The life they would build together.

And Gin's face cracked into a massive, giddy grin. As warmth, no heat, rushed through his body, originating in his heartspace and flowing right out to his toes and fingertips and the top of his head. And all the spaces in between.

"Really?" Gin gasped. Gaping at his lover in disbelief. Eyes wide. "You will?"

Sousuke just smiled at him softly, tenderly. "Yes," Sousuke said warmly, gazing lovingly into the red depths of his eyes and tucking a loose strand of hair behind Gin's ear. "Really."

. . .

Gin was simply catatonic with joy.

"C'mon then!" he called, lugging and tugging Aizen by the hand in the direction of that little church. "C'mon!"

Sousuke just laughed softly as he let himself be dragged along. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now!" Gin chimed, "C'mon!"

And Gin pulled him, laughing and giddy, full of excitement, all the way to the church, through the drizzling rain. It was late, almost midnight, but Gin was sure if they paid enough the pastor would marry them. And Gin laughed through the rain, turning to smile at Sousuke broadly as the drizzle came down stronger, heavy drops slowly painting the pavement darker with each passing moment. But he couldn't care less about their mutual wetness when he heard Sousuke's answering laugh through the rain.

. . .

They came to a stop when they entered the place. Sousuke breathing heavily, where Gin was wheezing and leaning against the wall for support. Sousuke was bending forward, hands resting on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

Damn, running in Gigai was difficult and the both of them were soaked through from the sudden rainstorm. But even so, he'd never felt so alive. He looked up, over to his lover. A laugh escaping him as he saw how Sousuke's hair was stuck to his forehead, his face flush and wet from the running and the rain. And in Gin's opinion, he'd never looked more beautiful.

Trying his hardest to contain his giggles Gin reached out and wiped Sousuke's hair out of his face, grinning as the other looked down at him with a disgruntled expression at first, before softening slightly. His amusement quickly vanished as the giddy happiness inside of him won out once again.

"Let me see if I can get the pastor to conduct a late-night wedding." Sousuke said, kissing the back of Gins hand softly before making his way down the dark hallway. Gin remained alone in the darkened entrance, the only light being provided by the windows on either side of the big double door through which they had just come. He leaned back against the wall. His thoughts drifting, trying to threaten his heart into stopping its crazed pace.

It didn't work. His heart was a wild, crazed animal, desperately trying to escape the cage of his ribs. Clawing at the inside of his chest. Fight or flight. This was the moment he had been dreaming about for years. The moment he had yearned for. He had always thought that romance novels were overly dramatic, the way they described love all but an unrealistic dream for little girls. Yet he felt like he was living that dream, being able to stand at Sousuke Aizen's side. About to bond himself to him for the rest of their lives.

. . .

Unaware of his lover's turbulent thoughts Sousuke Aizen walked back down the corridor, his dress shoes echoing softly on the marble floor. A reassuring smile met Gin as he heard the footsteps carrying down the hallway.

"Don't worry. I think he will be more than happy to marry us...given the right incentive." He whispered to Gin, squeezing his hand as they both turned towards the sleepy looking pastor.

"I wouldn't have thought anyone would be out in this weather," the pastor told them, voice still thick with sleep. He wore a long gown, and seemed to be in his late forties, his black hair intermitted by streaks of white and standing up in odd places. He had a lean figure, a little on the scrawny side, even the flowing robe he wore couldn't hide it. His face was covered in small wrinkles, many of them surrounding his eyes and the edges of his mouth, telling of a kind man that lived his life with laughter. Another yawn escaped him as he blinked at them blearily.

"We got caught in it," Sousuke explained, gesturing towards their wet states with a wave of his hand.

The pastor nodded, suppressing another yawn. "So, what exactly can I do for you two gentlemen this evening?" he asked them, not unkindly.

"Please marry us." Sousuke said, smiling. And he sounded so hopeful it hurt Gin's heart. He looked pleadingly at the pastor and squeezed Sousuke's hand. He was sure his heart would actually break should their wish be denied. It would just fall out of his chest and shatter upon the marble floor beneath them.

 _'Please say yes,'_ was the only thought he was capable of grasping as his grip on his lover's hand grew even tighter, his palm turning sweaty. They had to get married. Now. Today. After a night filled with perfection. A night filled with memories of them both.

And against all odds, against the rising dread in Gins heart and the nervous bobbing of Sousuke's Adam's apple, the pastors face spilt into a kind smile, showing them the person he could be beneath his sleepy exterior.

"I see." He said with a laugh. "I'm always willing to make time for young love." He told them, pearly white teeth showing as he grinned at them broadly.

"Just let me get dressed appropriately and get everything into order. If you do not have your vows written down yet feel free to take a seat in the room over there and written them down. Nerves can make you forget the most important thing, you see." With that he turned on surprisingly lithe feet and walked back into the dark depths of the hallway.

"So... uhm…You wanna write somethin' down?" Gin asked him softly, his voice very quiet as he gave another gentle squeeze to Sousuke's hand.

"Everything I could ever wish to say to you I already know." Sousuke responded, a loving smile gracing his lips as he pulled Gin closer. "Do you want to know why?" he asked him then, whispering into his ear.

"Why?" Gin whispered back, his breath catching as he caught a whiff of Sousuke's aftershave mixed with his own intoxicating scent.

"I think these words every time I see you and at every moment I get to be with you." Sousuke answered, resting his forehead against Gins for a moment. And any and all chill he'd felt from the rain, from the dread in his heart, was banished by a sudden rush of warmth flooding his entire being.

The pastor came shuffling back, smile still intact on his face, one of his hands busily trying to flatten his bed hair.

"Are you ready?" He inquired, brushing away some invisible dust from his expensive looking midnight black robes.

"Yes." Sousuke answered, a smile on his face as he turned towards the man, giving Gin's hand another reassuring squeeze as he did.

And Gin's thoughts went reeling once again. ' _Is this even real? Are we actually going to do this?'_ The panic that had slowly settled in the moment he had gotten to share with Sousuke just now was waning quickly making way for fear and excitement and the feeling of a thousand ants crawling up and down his spine. Subconsciously he squeezed Sousuke's hand back, reassured by his lover's steady voice and closeness.

 _'Oh god, this's really happenin', aint it?'_

Gin didn't once let go of Sousuke's hand, even as they made the short walk to the altar. Still not quite sure if this was a dream. The edges of his vision seemed to drift in and out of focus, his suit seemed too big and yet too small at the same time. The palms of his hand continued sweating. But he knew. That this was the moment he'd been waiting for. It was what he'd wanted, for perhaps the longest time. Decades, even.

Even if he hadn't known it himself, when he gave Sousuke the saffron flower, so many decades ago…

 _"Look. I know my reputation precedes me, but, I am serious about you. How can I prove that to you?" Sousuke had asked, exasperated._

 _Gin thought for a moment, scanning the garden for answers. It was the only language he knew how to speak in, in that moment. Because he knew if he tried to use words, they'd just get muddled up and his point would be lost._

 _"Wait here," Gin told him, and got up and walked off. He came back with a saffron flower. Commitment._

 _Sousuke laughed, "Are you asking me to marry you? Because if you are then you know what my answer is."_

 _"What?!" Gin exclaimed, flushing beet red in the face, "My book said it stood for commitment!" he spouted._

 _Sousuke gave him a look that said he were asking a stupid question, "Gin." he said, "What do you think a marriage is?"_

 _"I didn't think this one through enough." Gin mumbled, but Sousuke only chuckled._

 _"Meanings can vary between books. Also, it depends on the context." Sousuke smirked, "And since you gave me no context..."_

 _"So..." Gin started, "Is that your way of saying yes to my proposal?" Gin asked, laughing too, now. "Because you know they'll never appro-"_

 _He'd meant to say, they'd never approve of it, They meaning the old fool Yamamoto, and pretty much everyone else besides Ran, but those lips and tongue cut him off. And the subject was left dangling..._

Until tonight.

But when he stood with Sousuke at the altar, with it actually happening instead of being just a wild phantasmal dream, Gin quickly found all of his excitement, his joy... it had all left him. A cold fear replacing it. Gnawing at his insides like a swarm of insects.

 _'Cold feet?'_ Shinsou asked.

Gin swallowed. Unable to even answer his Zanpaktou. Because how on earth could he articulate it?

He wanted to be worthy of Sousuke. Wanted it for so long. He knew he was only half joking when he suggested they get married, but, Sousuke ran along with it. He seemed happy- the warmth reached his eyes and Gin knew he was happy. So, fuelled by adrenaline and wine, and giddy with joy, Gin dragged him all the way here through the rain. But now they were on the cusp of actually following through with such an impulsive decision, he felt... afraid. And then the doubts started creeping in, and the questions circled his mind. Like sharks ready to tear him apart with their _'what if's_.

What if he wasn't good enough? What if he wasn't strong enough to stand beside his lover as an equal partner? What if Sousuke didn't love him? What if he changed his mind and decided this was a bad idea? What if this was all a mistake? What if... what if...

What if he wasn't _enough?_

 _'Am I enough for you?'_ Gin wondered. ' _Am I strong enough to stand at your side?'_

 _'What if this is a mistake?'_

What if a lot of things. No, he wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough, beautiful enough, worthy enough, just a low street rat from the gutter... not good enough for Sousuke, everybody said so. Behind his back, in the corridors. He knew they did. He could tell by the way they silenced themselves when he walked into the room. The office. The way they shot hateful, withering glares at his back when he left...

Everybody with their vile jealousies who want Sousuke to be someone else, the player just so they could bed him to boost their status...

The more Gin thought about it, the darker his thoughts became. This was a dumb idea, a stupid idea, why would Sousuke want someone like him when he could have anyone?

Gin ran a hand through his hair. Unconsciously mirroring his partner's actions whenever he was stressed. Yeah, this was a bad idea. A stupid idea. Who was he to stand beside Sousuke? Who was Gin to look at him and want him in his life when we all knew, hell when everyone knew, they were much better suited for him?

Like Urahara Kisuke, for example. Brilliant just as Sousuke himself, a Captain, a man of science.

A man actually worthy of Aizen Sousuke.

Gin swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but the words stuck in his throat. And each time he opened his mouth to try, they wouldn't come out. He wanted to tell his lover all of his thoughts, that he'd changed his mind, but all he managed to whisper out as he ran a hand through his still-damp hair was, "I look a mess."

It seemed to sum up everything.

. . .

Sousuke stood beside his partner, ready to begin the ceremony. His heart was beating faster by the minute, the old pastor just setting up the last minor necessities before their ceremony could begin. Gin was standing beside him, their hands interlocked. Two halves of a whole.

"I look a mess," he heard Gin whisper to him, trying not to look at the officiator and running a hand through his hair nervously. Sousuke smiled softly at him. Even an anxious wreck, Gin was every inch his partner, his lover, his equal. Everything he'd ever wanted. Nerves aside.

Didn't Gin know that?

"Shut up. You look perfect," Sousuke answered.

 _'Because you are perfect. Well, to me you are anyway. Always have been.'_

. . .

Gin was standing shaking like a nervous leaf, until he felt Sousuke squeeze his hand and the man leant close to his ear. "Shut up. You look perfect."

And instantly his inner storm ceased. The caged animal in his chest breaking free and no longer clawing at the inside of his throat, at his chest, at his heart. And Gin recalled another time Sousuke had said that to him.

"You're perfect the way you are."

And suddenly Gin felt like Bridget Jones with her Mr Darcy when he told her, 'I like you... Just as you are.'

You're perfect the way you are.

It summed up everything.

Gin smiled softly and went still again. Suddenly calm. All of his muscles relaxing and the knot of tension unwinding as he sighed gently. He squeezed Sousuke's hand back and wondered if it would translate his relief, if Sousuke would know of the maelstrom he'd just ceased. But one look at the man told Gin he knew.

"Are you ready?" Sousuke asked him. And Gin just smiled. "Yes." he answered. "I'm ready now."

 _'I've never been more ready in my life.'_

. . .

The pastor nodded and cleared his throat to begin the wedding ceremony. A kind smile on his lips as he began.

"Aizen Sousuke," he began, "do you take Ichimaru Gin to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Sousuke looked into the eyes of his lover, his lovely fox, the moon of his life, and knew that he wanted nothing else in the three worlds.

"I do." he answered, smiling at Gin. Hands only shaking a little as they held Gin's. But this was what he wanted. This didn't just feel good, it felt right. And he was going to take this little bit of happiness in a cold cruel world and run to the goddamn hills with it.

The kindly pastor nodded approvingly and continued. "Do you promise to love him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Sousuke looked at Gin again, saw all the love in his eyes, and responded. "I do."

And the pastor nodded and turned to Gin.

. . .

Gin swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Shaking, he was shaking. Did everybody shake like this when they got married?

"Ichimaru Gin," the pastor began, do you take Aizen Sousuke to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Gin responded softly, "I do."

"Do you promise to love him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Gin looked up at Sousuke, the love of his life. His first. His last. His one and only.

His sun, his stars. His Helios.

Calm. Reassuring. Steady. And the turbulent sea of Gin's mind quieted, and he smiled at him again, content and happy. Because all was right with his world. Because here they were, getting married, pledging eternity to each other like he'd always wanted.

What more did he need? What more could he possibly want, after this, when Sousuke had already given him everything? His mind. His body. His heart.

And now a piece of his soul.

Gin responded with a soft, happy sigh, "I do."

And the smile lit up Sousuke's whole face, and for several long, glorious moments, Sousuke was brighter than the sun at its zenith.

. . .

The pastor looked at the young couple and a smile bloomed on his face. Anyone could see they were very much in love, very happy together, and it warmed his old heart that such love could still exist in this world. He watched as the one called Gin wiped one of his eyes.

 _'Tears of joy,'_ he smiled. And he waited until the couple joined hands again before saying his final line.

"Do you together promise you will love, cherish and respect one another throughout the years? Til death do you part?"

They answered in unison, "We do."

The pastor beamed at the both of them, "Well now," he said, "Then I now pronounce you married."

And the one called Aizen Sousuke pulled his new husband into an embrace for a kiss.

. . .

When they broke apart again, Sousuke just pulled Gin into a tight embrace. And in that moment, Sousuke just thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Because this was perfect. They were perfect.

"I love you." he said. "I love you so much."

. . .

Gin was a little surprised by the suddenness of Sousuke's embrace, and how tight it was, but he didn't mind. In fact, he let himself sink into it, allowing Sousuke to steady him, to steady Sousuke in return. Quietly breathing in Sousuke's delicious scent, until they parted again.

And when Sousuke stood before him, and chocolate eyes met his, Gin saw all the love within them. He made note, too, of the smile his lover wore, bright and vibrant, and Gin carved it into his memory, so he'd remember it forever.

Gin gave him a soft, loving smile, and echoed him, "I love you."

. . .

When they left the church, Gin was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe anything. Not his luck, not this, the kindness of the pastor... Erik they found out his name was... not this lovely night, not... anything.

He didn't even pay any notice to their beautiful surroundings, or the park they were walking through, until Sousuke stopped them.

"Wait here a moment." he said. And dropped Gin's hand to walk off somewhere.

Gin waited, still trying to process it all. Him. Sousuke. Married. He just couldn't believe it. He'd wanted it, prayed for it, wished for it for so long... and now...

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, deep in thought. But Sousuke returned to him a few moments later, flowers in hand. Face aglow with a boyish smile in the moonlight. He stood before Gin, beautiful in the light of the moon, and offered them to Gin, very much a gentleman.

"For you." he smiled, and Gin blushed a little as he took them. Somewhat shy. It really was like he'd gone back in time. Only this time it wasn't a red tulip in his hand. But some phlox. In their language: 'our souls are united'. And - Gin had to laugh - Saffron. 'Marriage.'

Together: 'Our souls are united in marriage.'

Gin laughed a little. Saffron. Of all things. It was something of an inside joke now, the saffron.

"What?" Sousuke asked, a smirk on his lips. Like he knew it was a joke, too.

Gin just kissed him softly. "Let's go back." he said.

. . .

They barely even got through the doorway of their hotel room before Gin pounced on him. Devouring him with lips and tongue. Sousuke had to kick the door shut behind them. The loud bang it emitted when meeting the doorframe completely ignored by them as they got lost in each other's lips instantly. Gin grabbed him by the collar and shoved him roughly against the wall and kissed him, hotly and passionately. Like Sousuke was a drug and Gin just couldn't get enough of him. He was like a man dying of thirst having found his desert oasis, greedily drinking him in.

Gins tongue plundered his lover's mouth for all it was worth. Tongues battling for dominance almost, as Sousuke moaned into the kiss, hands running up Gins waist and guiding them, still engaged in passionate tongue wrestling, towards the bed before too much blood rushed down south for any practical thought.

Gin just kicked his shoes off, yanked his lover's trousers off and ripped his shirt open, sending the buttons scattering to the floor. Sousuke's favourite shirt... but in that heated, passionate moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he could run his hands over Sousuke's naked chest, skin, body... and have that man's hands on him, too. On every inch of skin they could find.

…

Sousuke's hands steadily undressed Gin as they had a thousand times before. Undoing the buttons of his shirt, pushing his trousers down and then pulling them off as he pushed Gin onto the bed. Gins taste was still lingering on his tongue. The wine they had drunk before having intermingled with a taste that was so inherently Gins, it drove Sousuke completely mad. That taste, that sweet taste, sweeter than any honey. More addictive than any drug.

Souske stood to take Gins shoes off, slowly. Eyeing his body hungrily. His own shirt hung off him loosely, buttons gone. But in the heat of passion, he couldn't say he cared. All that mattered were Gins hands running over his exposed chest, setting fires inside his skin. Giving more aptness to the fleur de lis on the table beside the bed. He couldn't help but stare at Gin, long expanses of pale, smooth skin presented to him, waiting for him to mark and claim. To bite and suck and devour.

He could feel the heat coiling tighter in his lower body, his arousal spiking the longer he looked at his lover spread out for him to take. Unable to stay away from those sweet lips for another second, he climbed over Gin's waiting body and pinned him, kissing him deeply. Devouring his mouth, chasing the taste he had been longing for.

. . .

Gin moaned into Sousuke's mouth and enjoying the way their tongues coiled together. Completely melting into the kiss. He whimpered softly, fingers tangled in dark hair, as Sousuke relentlessly continued thrusting his tongue into his mouth, twisting his tongue in that way that drove Gin insane with lust. A groan left his as his lover gave a sharp nip to his lower lip before diving back in for another deep kiss.

Gin opened his eyes for a moment and caught sight of the fleur de lis on the table beside the bed. A flower that in their language meant: 'I burn'.

Sousuke had already taken the liberty of pairing it with jonquil in an earlier offering to him. Jonquil for desire.

Together: 'I burn with desire for you.'

Appropriate. Given their situation, the way their bodies were pressed together, impossibly close. Erections sliding together between them as their tongues continued to explore every nook and cranny of each other's mouths. Gin could feel Sousuke loosening his grip on his slightly, his hands no longer pinning Gin down onto the mattress and demanding his submission.

With a wicked grin, Gin rolled over quickly and pushed Sousuke down onto his back, sitting astride him.

He grinned down at his lover triumphantly, pleased at having put such a strong, powerful man submit to him.

Not that Sousuke seemed to mind at all. In fact, the look on his face seemed to say he welcomed Gin's new position. His confidence. His dominance.

Gin claim his lips, tongue dominating, and he felt so in control, so powerful, and realized this is how it must feel for Sousuke. The kiss turned passionate, hungrier, greedier, and sparked yet more electricity through him by letting Sousuke's hands roam down his back and squeeze his ass. And Gin couldn't help but melt for him again, and moan softly as his hardness pressed into his thigh.

…

Sousuke quietly disengage his lips from Gins. Staring up at his lover, straddling him, his own erection pressed against strong thighs glistening with his precome. He sucked on his own fingers into his mouth catching Gins gaze in his as he licked a long stripe over his fingers, twirling the tip of his tongue around them skillfully. With satisfaction he noticed the way Gins eyes seemed to follow his every movement, the way Gins small pink tongue peeked out between his plump lips to wet them ever so often, the way he bit his lower lip as Sousuke sucked his finger into his mouth in one go all the while keeping Gins gaze trapped within his own.

Ever so slowly he pulled his finger away from his mouth, each one glistening with salvia. He began tracing a gentle line along Gins lovely spine, beginning at his neck, just where his hair began. Slowly he dragged his fingers downwards, creating a quickly cooling line along Gins spine. He felt Gins body shudder, a strangled moan escaping him as Sousuke reached the end of his spine.

With a smirk, he lifted his hand away and brought it down on that gorgeous, firm ass with a _smack_ , making Gin moan long and loud.

"You like this?" he smirked.

Gin breathed in sharply. "Fuck yes," he hissed. And Sousuke brought his hand down again.

His other hand quickly snaked around Gins waist taking a firm grip of his pump ass and prying his cheeks apart roughly. This time Gin moaned loudly, hitting his head back and exposing his throat. With his still coated finger Sousuke reached out, slipping them between his parted cheeks easily. His hardness relentlessly pushed against Gin's thigh.

Sousuke pushed in one finger, two, three... and Gin's breath catches again as he ... moved slowly, gently, until Gin gasps and moans when he finds what he has been searching for. That place inside Gin that would send him into ecstasy-land. The place that made him abandon all reason and made him cry out for more until he completely lost his voice altogether.

"Ah, there... go-gods there, yes there..."

And Sousuke knows he's ready.

Sousuke smiled and removed his fingers slowly, and Gin moved, hands pushing Sousuke down. His lover's attention, wholly devoted to him as if he were the only person in the world – no, the universe.

And Gin shifted positions slightly, breathed in, closed his eyes, and impaled himself upon Sousuke's cock with a groan.

. . .

Sousuke watched Gin's head loll back and moaned with him at the intense pleasure. He felt so good and so right, he couldn't help but moan. But he kept my eyes on Gins face, drinking him in.

He held still for a moment, taking him in. The way his lovely silver hair was stuck to his forehead covered in glistening sweat, the way his body arched against his own, Gins erection the tip leaking precome, his lips slightly parted as moans and whimpers of pleasure escaped him. Sousuke moaned again, staring at the place where he and his love were united as one. Still in disbelief that one such as Gin would choose to be with him. So lovely, so beautiful. So perfect.

He breathed out a sigh in admiration. Gin was the one person in the world that mattered. The one person that was his everything.

Nobody else mattered.

Nobody.

. . .

Gin looked down at him, still for a moment, taking him in. And the sight of him made his breath hitch. His new husband. Still not quite believing it. But Sousuke was just looking at him like he meant everything. And then Sousuke's breath hitched.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." he breathed softly.

Gin had to smirk. "I could say the same about you."

Sousuke returned the smile, but lust spiked inside him again, and Gin refocused and began rolling his hips, slowly at first, until he built up a demanding pace. Sousuke's hands found Gin's hips, and then moving as one, they consummated their union. Sousuke moaning softly. Gin panting, gasping, moaning, calling his lovers' name over and over.

"Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke."

And somewhere in between, a string of profanities because having Aizen Sousuke inside him just felt so damn good.

Sousuke reached out with his hands as he felt Gins thrust building up, their mutual pleasure spurring his silver haired fox on, he grabbed hold of his hips, steadying him as they became one in the most intimate way known to man. Gins mouth was open spills of his name, accompanied by moans and groans and gasps filling the air between them. Their pace accelerated as they moved as one, pushing and pulling. Gins cock was jumping with every thrust, the smacking of their hips resounding loudly between them.

"Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke."

His love called, eyes fixed on him. Eyes filled with love and warmth and desire and lust. So much lust. The pleasure was building within him steadily, Gin's pace never wavering as he stared down at him with those piercing red eyes. Sousuke's hands dug into Gins hips, leaving marks in their wake as he moaned along with his lover. Gin's hand were on his chest, roaming his body even as he continued moving his hips. Riding him like never before and fucking him into the goddamn mattress like it were their last night on this earth. And he reached out his own hands touching smooth, soft skin, wishing he was near enough to kiss every single patch of it as their pleasure built.

And not once did Gin's eyes leave his. Not once did those beautiful, piercing red eyes look away. They may have been clouded with lust but, there was love in them, too.

Sousuke could feel the pressure within him building up more and more. Release already almost upon him as Gin gave another sharp roll of his hips, slamming down onto him one final time, accompanied by a soft call of his name.

"Sousuke." Almost a whisper – a sigh, but loud enough for him to hear. Sousuke emptied himself into his lover. His name spilling over his lips helplessly as his head filled with thoughts of nobody but him.

…

Gin moaned loudly, letting pleasure guide the pace of his hips as he gave himself over to lust. He stared down at Sousuke, spread out over the bed, his brown hair was surrounding his head like a halo, equally brown eyes unobscured by the glasses he so hated as they stared at him with love and lust.

Gin couldn't look away, couldn't get enough of the way Sousuke's lips would part to moan softly, couldn't get enough of the way Sousuke turned desperate for him. Sousuke was a drug. A drug so far and deep inside his system Gin didn't think he could survive without him. He felt his hand dig into his hips, their paces matching. There would be marks there by morning, he knew.

The sweet spot within him was hit every single time, making lights dance underneath his eyelids whenever his eyes fluttered shut. Sousuke's hands reached out, gliding over his body. Down his waist and his hips and his sweat slicked thighs, enjoying the way those sweaty hands felt in the moment. Letting his own hands roam over his lover's chest, his bare skin, setting fires wherever he touched. And again, the thought came to him that Sousuke was like a drug. That just one hit of him wouldn't be enough and he'd always want more. He was drunk on him.

On wine and love and Sousuke.

And he never wanted to sober up.

Gin kept up a relentless, demanding pace as he urged them both to the edge of the world. Fucking Aizen Sousuke – the one everybody wanted, the man that was his now, his - into the mattress, pace building and hips snapping down sharply, Sousuke's name spilling from his lips like a mantra, the pressure inside him snapping after Sousuke emptied into him with a call of, "Gin," and Gin climaxed with final a cry of his lover's name.

. . .

Energy spent, Gin's body had slumped over, his forehead resting on his lover's shoulder. His breaths were hard and took so much effort, and it took nearly all Gin's willpower to not collapse on top of Sousuke. He knew he should get up and lie down now, but his body was too exhausted to move.

Sousuke raised his hand and ran it through Gins hair affectionately. They were both sweating profusely, and just trying to catch their breath back again.

"You okay?" He asked, pushing a strand of silver hair behind Gins ear. A weak nod was all he got as an answer. Sousuke chuckled softly.

"Can you move?" He whispered. An equally soft shake of Gins head and a whimper answered him. Sousuke's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"I'm not surprised," Sousuke said, as he gently helped his lover lie down next to him, another moan spilling from Gin's lips as Sousuke slipped out of him. They were lying next to each other, limbs entangled. Sticky, sweaty, and covered in cum. But happy. Gin knew they should really clean up before going to sleep, but... that could wait until tomorrow. All he wanted to do now was curl up with his new husband and sleep.

Gin sleepily reached out and placed his head onto Sousuke's chest, resting one of his hands on his lower abdomen. Listening to the steadily quieting of his lover's heartbeat as they came down from their high.

And he wanted to never wake from this dream. Wanted to stay with him here forever... right here... in this moment...

"I love you." Gin whispered, his voice soft and breath cooling against Sousuke's overheated skin. And ever so gently Sousuke ran a hand down the expanse of Gin's back.

"I love you." He echoed, pressing a loving kiss to Gins temple.

Gin smiled, and slowly let his eyes close. And then nothing else mattered, just as long as they held each other like this. Like they were the only two people in the world, no, the entire universe.

Two halves of a whole.


End file.
